1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical outlet cover plates and signs and, more particularly, to illuminated signs combined with electrical cover plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exit signs mounted in buildings near ceilings and above doors are commonly found in businesses and public spaces, and are often required by law. These signs are designed to aid in egress from a building during emergencies, such as a fire.
While exit signs installed near ceilings and/or above doorways are suitable for some purposes, such signs may become obscured by smoke in a fire at even short distances, such as about 10 steps. When such signs are obscured in this way, building occupants may be unable to find guidance for quickly and efficiently reaching emergency exits, at precisely the time such guidance is needed most.
Further, structure fires or other emergencies may interrupt electrical power to the existing exit signs in a building. For interior areas with limited natural light, or which have smoke or other obstructions obscuring the exit signs, a loss of electrical power to lighted exit signs may render such signs difficult or impossible to see, again hinder building occupants from finding guidance when needed most.
A system of signage that provides reliable information to visitors in numerous and varied locations is desirable. For example, exit information in public structures is ideally visible from any location in a building, even when lines of sight are impaired and electrical power is not available, to safely guide visitors toward the building exits.